weriaeaeirangaermfandomcom-20200214-history
Fettig Mario3DLand
Super Mario 3D Land World 3-4 Recommended Powerup: Tanooki Suit This blocky, snow-covered mountain-scape level is filled with tight-ropes and Fuzzies, so holding onto a Tanooki Suit is definitely going to give you an advantage. thumb|left|400px ---- Hint: Remember that you can hold down the run button (Y/X) to traverse the ropes quicker, and that by pressing the jump button (B/A) right as you land on them, you can get increased height. These two abilities are key to getting through this stage unscathed and collecting the Star Coins within. ---- Right from the start, there's two ropes to traverse - hitting the right will give you three coins to grab (if you're into hoarding shiny objects). Either way, your next obstacle is going to be a lone Fuzzy (those tweaked out, furry black things) on the next rope. The stubborn guys can't be damaged, so don't waste your time - just avoid them. If you already have a Tanooki Suit on, you can wag that raccoon tail to swipe the coins that are rotating around this section; otherwise, a few hops will do. At this point, head left up the step and toward the tree. You can ground-pound the stump to the far left for an extra coin, then utilize the square, orange mushroom that's conveniently wedged into the group to get up onto the rope above. If you just walk straight forward, it'll bounce you up just ''high enough automatically. From here, you can grab a Tanooki Leaf from the ? block on the right. Keep climbing, though - we're not done here. Hop from the rope, then time your button press as you land to get extra height and boost up to the second tier. : '''Star Coin #1' : The first Star Coin is hiding up to the right, beyond the purple 'Up Arrow' blocks, and there's a +100 Clock on the left. Basically, you just want to bump those purple blocks up a few times, double-bounce to the treetop, grab the Clock on the left, and leap for the Coin Star on the right via the purple 'Up Arrow' blocks. Just be careful on the way down not to fall off - a Tanooki tail can give you a gentle glide down, or you can ground-pound where the Star Coin is for a direct trip to solid land. To the right, there's going to be another rope with an inexplicably floating spike-ball swinging in your way (seriously, where is that thing hanging from?!). The key here is to hold down 'run' to maximize your tight-roping speed, wait for the Ball n' Chain to pass, and then sprint those stubby plumber legs across. You can always jump out of the way, too, if you're daring. There's a trio of gold coins in the stump to the south if you want 'em, but make your way into the ! Block to the right. This will take you to a long stretch that trails above the first portion of the stage. : Star Coin #2 : Bump the purple 'Right Arrow' that's here two or three times, then use that double-bounce rope technique to get up top. There's a rainbow music note pad here - a simple ground-pound will launch you up into the clouds. From here, there's a ? Block containing a Power Star - sprint all the way through and grab coins at your leisure, just be sure to snatch that Star Coin at the end - you have to jump for it! Upon landing, kick that checkpoint flag to cover your bases. From here, there's two paths, but it doesn't matter which you take: a bunch of Fuzzies patrol each one, so try taking one right after a group passes by. Spring up to the first rope you'll find along the way for a ? with a Power Up inside (a Tanooki Leaf, in case you need an extra or lost it). You can wriggle across the ropes ahead, but with a raccoon tail, an impatient player can opt to leap across the entire gap by holding the 'Jump' to glide across. A few more coins wait here if you want to kill some Goombas, then off you go into another ! Block. Once again, there's an orange, bouncing mushroom in the ground here. Just like before, you can walkright over it, hold the Circle Pad forward, and it'll knock you up to the first rope in a small ladder of sorts. Toward the top, there's a ? Block holding multiple coins if you're willing to smack your head a few times, but watch out: it moves left and right, and missing it could result in contact with the Fuzzy up above. Reach the top and head left, then straight ahead. At this point, you can take the risky route on the right to get a Mushroom between two Fuzzies, take the left for a more simple path with only one Fuzzy, or - with a Tanooki Suit - you could jump and glide over the entire gap. On the square bump of land after this is a small hole. Jumping inside will tease a trail of music notes from the ground. If you can grab all the notes before the timer expires, you're rewarded with a 1-Up - but watch out for that ball and chain that awaits on the rope ahead. : Star Coin #3 : Once you're on the platform between two swinging spiked balls, chill out for a sec. You'll see a winged ? Block nonchalantly drift over. ''Do not ''strike it. Instead, jump on top of it. An easy way of accomplishing this is to hold down the 'Crouch' button (L/R) - Mario will charge up a flipping jump after a second, which offers enough height to land on the block without running around and risking a missed leap. Once you're on, hang steady for a few seconds. The camera will creep around and you'll be delivered to the final Star Coin, as well as a ! Block above. Hop inside to be transported straight to the end of the stage. If you're aiming for the Gold Flag here, get on that rope before the flagpole, and hit the flying ? Block wandering around so it lines up with the flag - leap from it and shake that striped tail straight forward and you ought to hit the top of the pole for a 1-Up.